1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems coupled to a network and more particularly to a system which can transmit identification information across a connection to a network and allow a convenient method for configuring the computer system to load customized programs and BIOS in particular.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. Personal computer systems have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today's modern society. Personal computers can typically be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that is comprised of a system unit having a single central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a "hard drive"), a so-called "mouse" pointing device, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM's PC 300 series and IBM's Aptiva Series.
It is normal to custom configure the system unit of a computer system for a user at a dealer, a corporate configuration center, or at the user site. When done at the dealer or at a configuration center the resources and skills needed are available but the computer must be removed from the packaging, set up, configured with BIOS and a program image and then repackaged to be sent to the end user. Alternatively, the configuration may be done at the manufacturer, prior to packaging, but it is difficult to provide the degree of customization usually desired without major inventory problems and the customization tends to get "stale" (out of date) with the time and may need to be redone. There may even be royalty expense waste with systems that go stale before they are deployed.
At the user site, roll out of generic systems is a less efficient use of resources but avoids the repackaging problem. For complex program images and system resource add-ons, it may be necessary to send out a skilled configuration expert thus consuming valuable skills with travel time to the user site. The "house call" leaves the expert without the full complement of diagnostic equipment and programs typically available at a configuration center.
Accordingly, a number of methods have been developed for simplifying the configuration of computer systems. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/972,462, filed Nov. 14, 1997 for "IN-BOX CONFIGURATION METHOD FOR A COMPUTER SYSTEM" by Houck et al., owned by the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method and system that is adapted to allow configuration to occur on the system unit without removing the system unit from its packaging. The technician need only manually obtain the Media Access Controller (MAC) address and the type of device driver for the system, connect an Ethernet cable and connect the power cord. The system is then turned on via Wake On LAN (WOL) and connects to the server which downloads the appropriate images. By so preparing and operating the unit so that it can function to a degree as a network client, it is possible to perform set up or configuration "in the package" that violates normal operation of the system. However, there are situations where it would be advantageous to provide the MAC address and device driver type electronically and automatically to eliminate the technician's need to know this information for custom configuration of a system unit in its packaging.
It is therefore desirable to provide a scheme for when a computer system is in a configuration or maintenance environment to change the normal operation of the computer system such that the system automatically transmits information relating to its identification and capabilities across a network to a main computer to allow for automatic registration to simplify the configuration process.